


Puppy

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: After stopping the Apocalypse, the Hargreeve siblings decided to adopt a puppy. Today, Five got to watch you try to take your shoe back from the dog with grand amusement.
Kudos: 9





	Puppy

“ _Come back here!_ ”

Five turns his head towards the entrance of his room just in time to see his family’s newly adopted puppy run past, a shoe dangling from his smiling mouth. The boy quirks an eyebrow while finishing a sip of his coffee just as he sees you run past a few seconds later, a grin soon forming on his lips.

Ever since his siblings and himself managed to stop the apocalypse from happening, life around the Hargreeves’ manor has been quite boring, to say the least. The puppy Klaus and Vanya insisted to adopt _did_ manage to bring up some interesting events as of lately but nothing quite enough to entertain Five more than a few minutes. This, however, might be quite interesting to watch; and since the dog seems to wanna play a game of ‘chase’ with you, it might take more than a few minutes.

‘ _This is gonna be fun to watch._ ’

“Olympus!” You scream the dog’s name Luther chose just as Five stands up from his desk, his feet taking him towards the entrance of his room to see the puppy running back into the hallway with you on his tail. “I need my shoe! Give it back to me!”

Five simply chuckles as he watches you run past him a second time, the sound making you slightly turn your head towards him to send him a glare. It only seems to make his lips stretch out even more onto his cheeks, taking the time to drink another sip of his coffee as you try to stop to trap the dog in a corner.

“Olympus…” You lower your voice as the puppy looks at you with a wiggling tail, his smile bigger than before with your shoe completely covered in his saliva. “… give me back my shoe.”

“He wants to play. You’re not gonna get it back from him.”

You snap your head back to see Five still giving out his amusing smirk, frustration rising inside your chest. “Shut up, Five!”

The dog takes the opportunity of your attention being dragged away to run between your legs towards the staircase, having the intention to drag you all around the manor until he tires himself out. You give out a yelp of frustration before you run after the puppy, Five chuckling at the situation before he teleports himself down at the ground level. He appears next to the bottom of the staircase just as Olympus run towards the living room, your form almost tripping on the last step from how fast you’re going.

“At this point, I’m not gonna be able to take my shoe back from him.”

“I told you so.” Five takes another sip of his coffee, the sound of your frustrated groan only increasing his amusement. “He wants you to play with him.”

“I don’t have time to play!” You give out a sigh, the dog coming back at the entrance of the living room and waiting for you to follow him. “I have to go to work…”

“Boring.”

“Says the person who does nothing all day.” You glare at his little form, wondering if you’d still be chasing after a stolen shoe if you hadn’t accidentally been wrapped up in the Hargreeves’ apocalypse business a few months back. “You know, it’d be nice of you to _help_ me.”

“I could.” He shrugs, not trying to hide his smirk as he watches your frustration turns to desperation. “But it’s so much more fun to watch you run around aimlessly.”

“Please? Five?” You notice the puppy slowly walking back towards your form, stopping a few meters away with a wiggling tail. “I really have to go and I’m so tired…”

He looks at the dark bags under your eyes, sign that you haven’t had an easy week, and he gives out a sigh.

“Fine… guess I’ll be bored again.” He turns his eyes towards Olympus, his voice turning to a stern tone. “Olympus, sit.”

You watch with surprise as the dog listens to Five, the boy teleporting himself in front of the animal with his free hand stretched out.

“Give.” Olympus lets go of the shoe so that the oldest Hargreeve sibling can pick it up, Five then teleporting back in front of you to hand you your now wet shoe. “There you go.”

You just give him a look of pure shock and admiration, slowly taking your shoe back. “How the hell did you do that?”

“He respects me.” You frown at his words, though you already know what’s coming when he gives you a teasing look. “You mean nothing to him, though.”

“Wow.” He gives out a horrified expression when you suddenly shuffle his hair ruthlessly, a little revenge you like to give him once in a while. “It’s impressive how many mean words a little guy like you can come up with.”

“ _I’m fifty-eight years old!_ ”

You just give out a chuckle at his answer while you put on your shoe, trying to not to cringe at the feeling of the saliva coming through your sock. Meanwhile, Five groans and tries his best to replace his hair while holding onto his cup of coffee, his eyes watching you scratch the puppy’s head after he’s done.

“Well, I’m off to work.” You give Five a small wave before you walk towards the main entrance of the manor. “See you later, little dude!”

He just starts mumbling words under his breath, the little amusement he got earlier now feeling bittersweet.


End file.
